1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a deep brain stimulation (DBS) device having power wirelessly fed by a magnetic induction, and more particularly, to a DBS device which forms a rotating magnetic field by a rotating magnetic field disk installed inside a hat put on a patient and generates induced power by an induction coil plate fixed underneath a scalp of the patient so that the induced power is combined with the rotating magnetic field to drive electrodes implanted into a brain of the patient so as to correct abnormal motor and sensory functions of the patient using power wirelessly fed from an outside into a body of the patient.
2. Background Art
People are exposed to accidents or diseases that may result in them losing the ability to function or move. There are limits to curing such patients in medical science. Medical and biological engineering in which an engineering field is grafted into a medical field has been developed in order to overcome the above-described limits. Thus, many areas of a health management system have been changed.
For example, cardiac pacemakers and defibrillators have saved lives of hundreds of people and cured heart diseases. Also, surgeons implant deep brain stimulation (DBS) devices into brains of patients to control abnormal brain functions of the patients using techniques of cardiac pacemakers.
Abnormal physical actions or mental disorders derive from abnormal functions of brains such as a Parkinson's disease or an obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). The Parkinson's disease is a chronic degenerative disease whose main symptoms are shivering of hands and feet, slow actions, and hardening of muscles. In other words, the Parkinson's disease is a mental disease by which a person with an OCD avoids going out due to a fear of contaminations from things that the person contacts.
Neurosurgeons use DBS devices to cure health problems such as the Parkinson's disease, an OCD, and hypochondria. A curing method using a DBS device is an only surgical method for curing an OCD and is effective in curing the Parkinson's disease. This curing method requires a process of implanting an electrode, which inhibits or stimulates a predetermined part of a cerebral nerve, into a deep part of a brain in order to normalize a function of the brain of a patient.
Operations using DBS devices have been performed since Alim-Louis Benabid in the Grenoble University Hospital of France reported on 80 or more Parkinson's disease patients in 1993. Thus, about thirty thousand similar operations have been very successfully performed throughout the world. Such a DBS device applies current pulses to a cerebral nerve through electrodes, which are implanted into an accurate position of the cerebral nerve, in order to stop shivering, which is a main symptom of a disease, and relax stooped muscles.
DBS devices contribute to controls of extant diseases. However, when a DBS device uses an electric wire in a human body to supply power, transmit data, and make a program, a plurality of problems occur.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional DBS device which is implanted into a human body. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional DBS device includes an electrode needle 146 and a power supply unit 160. The electrode needle 146 is implanted into a cerebral nerve to provide an electric stimulation to the cerebral nerve so as to restore an abnormal function of a brain. The power supply unit 160 is connected to the electrode needle 146 through an electric wire 150 to feed power to the electrode needle 146.
The conventional DBS device having the above-described structure sews the power supply unit 160 having a power source such as a battery into abdomen or thorax to be turned on or off by remote control using a skin. Thus, the DBS device is clinically simply used. However, the DBS device provides hard inconvenience to a patient. Also, if the electric wire 550 installed underneath the skin of the patient short-circuits or power of the battery installed in the abdomen or thorax is consumed, a surgical operation is repeatedly performed to replace or repair a corresponding part.